Nosferatu
by Randel
Summary: The life of a Ranger is drastically changed
1. Carlos and the Count

**_Disclaimers:_**_ I do not own the Power Rangers, they are the province of Saban. I do own my theories of the Power, some of which are displayed here. No one living owns the concept of the Vampire. I got my information from various sources including but not limited to; AD&D, Anne Rice, Castlevania, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Marvel Comics, and various legends and stories including archaic speech, wine filled goblets, and out dated customs. _

**_Timeline:_**_ This takes place instead of the episode 'Carlos and the Count' and goes from there._

**_Warning:_**_ As always, there is some violence and swearing. Containing the subject matter it does, the violence and suggestiveness of this fic is probably a bit more than is usual for me. _

**_Notes:_**_ Yeah, I know it's been done, but one night I was watching Bram Stoker's Dracula for about the bazillionth time, and this story popped into my head. That which is mine you may not take without permission. If there are any questions, comments and/or concerns, don't hesitate to email me. Randelm@hotmail.com_

**Carlos and the Count**

The Death of a Ranger

"Oh man…" muttered TJ. "I am really beginning to hate numbers."

Cassie swatted him lightly on the shoulder, "Come on Teej, it's not that bad. Better than fighting Piranatrons anyway."

"I'm not sure I agree with that entirely," responded Carlos. "A good fight right now might help to clear my head." Their communicators chose that moment to sound causing the group to glare at Carlos.

"You had to go and say it didn't you?" accused Justin. Carlos held his hands up defensively. 

Making sure no one was within earshot, TJ pressed a button and spoke softly. "We read you, Alpha."

"Yo, Rangers, we got a school of fish and Elgar making things difficult for customers downtown."

"We're on our way," responded Ashley. 

Leaving money for their snacks and packing up their books and papers, the five headed out into the little used hallway of the Youth Center and in flashes of light, were gone. 

When the five Rangers arrived in Downtown Angel Grove, the citizens had fled and police were keeping people and reporters alike out of the activity.

"All right, Elgar," shouted Mountain Blaster defiantly. "We're here."

"Oh goody, just what I always wanted. Piranatrons, get them!" The bronze colored humanoid fish swarmed the Rangers. 

Dune Star dodged the first punch aimed at her head and defeated a second attacker with simple kick. When her original opponent attacked again, she used its own momentum to send it into another creature preparing to attack Wind Chaser from behind. Suddenly, the Yellow Turbo Ranger found herself without a Piranatron to fight. And then she sighted Elgar.

"Hey Elgar!" she called as she charged his position, Star Chargers sparking with electricity. "Eat volt!" Dune Star leapt into the air and charged her weapons to full capacity eliciting an arc of electricity to connect her weapons and then directed that wild energy at the enemy general. The mutant's eyes widened and he leapt back, the place where he'd been standing now a smoking hole in the turf. If he'd had hair, it'd have been standing on end due to the charge in the air. 

Dune Star landed and Elgar struck out with his blade catching her on the shoulder, sparks flew from the impact and Ashley staggered. As the next blow came, she raised one of her chargers to block and a flash of electricity leapt out and struck Elgar. The two backed away from each other warily. Behind her she could hear the battle with the Piranitrons coming to a close. Taking note of the battle behind her had momentarily taken her full attention off the buffoon in front of her and Elgar took the advantage, striking Dune Star in the chest. 

Desert Thunder had just finished his last fishy opponent when he saw Ashley go down under a vicious attack from Elgar. Somewhat startled by his own strong reaction, Carlos found himself charging Elgar, Turbo Sword drawn. The other Rangers saw the Green Turbo Ranger glowing with a verdant light that began gathering in the blade of his sword as he ran. 

For Carlos, there was nothing but his target, the anger within him fueled his power and when he struck, it was a storm unleashed. Thunder rolled across the battlefield, but Elgar was nowhere to be seen.

"He teleported out just in time," Red Lightning laid a hand on Desert Thunder's shoulder.

Carlos nodded and looked to where Justin and Cassie were assisting Ashley to her feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Dune Star was telling her friends, though apparently they didn't believe her. 

TJ looked around the empty battlefield and issued the command back to the Power Chamber. The team never noticed the two onlookers hidden in plain sight. As the rangers disappeared in columns of sparkling light, Divatox turned to her companion.

"Well, Nocturne?"

"The one in green," responded the black clad creature. He was completely covered in a heavy robe with the hood pulled up, no part of his skin showing. "Yes, the Desert Thunder Ranger shows great potential as one of my children. There is something about him that simply exudes… vampirism."

Divatox smiled. "Yes, yes, whatever. Simply remove one of the Rangers. With one of their members 'dead' the team will begin to fall apart." She glanced somewhat disdainfully at Nocturne. "You may go, I wouldn't want you to fry or something." 

The black robbed figure bowed slightly and disappeared into a cloud of smoke that slowly drifted away.

~*~

The study session was effectively over and it was early evening anyway, so the Rangers bid each other good night and left the Youth Center where they'd returned after the battle to watch the news coverage of the event.

Carlos walked at a leisurely pace, his parents were going out to a big formal dinner tonight and he'd be fending for himself as far as food went, so he wouldn't be holding anybody up in taking his time. The sun had dipped below the horizon and Carlos was only a block from home, cutting through a small play ground/picnic area. Quite suddenly, Carlos felt a chill run up his spine and spun around ready to defend himself. There was nothing visible, but a voice addressed him in a thick accent. 

"Good evening, Power Ranger."

"Who the hell are you? Another of Divatox's goons?"

"No, but the Toxic Queen has… secured my services. I am Count Nocturne." Faintly, Carlos could make out a dim outline among the shadows

Carlos squinted at the figure. He appeared to be clothed all in back, a cloak swirled dramatically from his shoulders, he was a shadow on shadows. He was tall, muscular, other than that, Carlos couldn't make out anything. 

"What do you want with me?"

"Well now, Desert Thunder, that will become obvious soon enough." With that, the figure leapt into the air, its black cloak flaring behind it creating an intimidating shadow that flew across the twilight sky. Carlos found himself mesmerized by his enemy, and the next thing he knew, he was pinned under the surprising weight of the other. This close, Carlos could make out the pale skin, faintly glowing red eyes, sharp fangs.

"Dear God…"

The Count smiled, "Not even He can help you now."

"You're a vampire."

"Quite astute, Green Ranger. Tell me, are you attempting to blind me with your wit? Really, I thought a Power Ranger would be more of a challenge."

Carlos thought quickly. In most cases, a Power Ranger morphed by releasing power via a morpher or other talisman and focused it through a morphin call and maybe a few hand gestures. Carlos gave a halfhearted tug against the grip pinning him to the ground, confirming that he was unable to move. Therefore, getting to the morpher would be impossible, as would be any hand movements. None of this was required however. Dimitria had told them that the power could be gathered and focused by will alone as long as one had a connection to the Power, that it was simply easier to use the morpher and call. Being in possession of the morpher, though it was currently in a subspace pocket, it was still connected to him, and thereby he was connected to the Power.

As Count Nocturne began to lower his mouth to Carlos's neck, the impossibly white fangs growing longer, Carlos concentrated, and focused, the released the energy in a powerfull yell.

"DESERT THUNDER!"

The flash of emerald light caused the vampire to leap backwards and shield his eyes. Carlos took the opportunity to reach for his communicator. "Alpha, Dimitria! I'm in serious trouble here…" Carlos' voice trailed off as he got no response other than static. 

Count Nocturne laughed evilly. "No use, Green Thunder. Your friends cannot come to your aid. This is between you and me."

The Green Turbo Ranger felt a cold sweat break out on his body beneath the shining armor he wore. "Fine then," he said, glad the helmet hid his expression of fear, "If that's the way you want it."

Count Nocturne charged Carlos. The speed of a vampire is much greater than that of a human, fortunately so is the speed of a Power Ranger, especially a Turbo Ranger. Desert Thunder dodged narrowly and the Count sped past. As the black clad creature turned to face his adversary, Carlos planted a spinning heel kick right in his jaw. 

Glaring, Nocturne's eyes flashed red and he drew a shining saber from the black leather scabbard at his hip that had remained hidden until now. 

Carlos leaned backwards, dodging a blow aimed at his head, then leapt back and summoned his own Turbo Sword. The next blow by Nocturne was blocked and countered. Carlos had never been very good at fencing, but the Power augmented what little skill he had and provided a bit extra, Carlos poured it all into the struggle, managing to keep his enemy at bay. 

Suddenly, Nocturne flung himself forward, directly onto Carlos's blade, all the way to the hilt. The vampire's face was less than an inch from Green Ranger's helmet. Nocturne smiled. Somewhere beyond startled, Carlos released the blade and backed quickly away. Desert Thunder watched in morbid fascination as Nocturne gripped the handle of the weapon and slowly drew it out of his body tossing it to the ground. Carlos did notice however, that the vampire grimaced faintly as he did so.

_So, the Power enhanced blade does harm him some, _Carlos thought, _Let's see how he likes this. _"Thunder Cannon!" In a flash the high-powered weapon was in his hands. "Fire!" Though not necessary, the command did help to focus power and a blast of green energy hurled from the barrel of the cannon and slammed into Nocturne. 

With a cry, the vampire flew backwards before slamming into a tree. 

"You'll regret that, human!" Nocturne flung both arms up, flaring his cloak as he did so. Two flaming spheres hurtled at the Ranger. Reacting a split second too late, Carlos was in turn, slammed into a tree. The helmet protected his head from any real injury, but the blow was enough to disorientate him for a moment, and that was all the time the vampire needed. In a flash he had Carlos's helmet removed and had plunged his fangs into the large artery in the Ranger's neck. 

Just before consciousness was drained of him, Carlos had the horrible thought that his friends were next. 

~*~

Carlos woke to find himself in a lightless space on a cold metal surface. A quick exploration by touch revealed the walls of this space to be practically touching his shoulders and the ceiling to be only inches from his face. Trying not to panic, he began pushing at the wall of his confines until something gave and the surface he was lying on rolled out into a dimly lit room, feet first. Sitting up, Carlos realized where he was.

_The Morgue? I must have been hurt pretty bad by that Nocturne goon, but surely the others wouldn't have thought me dead… surely. _Carefully he lowered himself to the floor from the metal drawer bearing a handwritten tag with his name on it. Donning a handy robe, Carlos considered the front door but dismissed the idea at the thought of explaining his miraculous recovery to secretarial and security personnel. Moving to the window that allowed the minimal moonlight to illuminate the chilly room, Carlos undid the latch and lifted the widow, slipping silently into the night. 

_First thing is to get some clothes._ The dark back streets of Angel grove offered no resistance to Carlos and soon he found himself running lightly down the street that led to his house. He slowed as he approached his home… perhaps his former home. A single candle burned in the second story window of his room. His family thought him dead. If that was the case, then the other Rangers probably did too. But Dimitria, she would know he was still alive, wouldn't she?

Taking a deep breath, Carlos whispered the familiar phrase. "Shift into Turbo, Desert Thunder."

Nothing, not even a flash of light. His connection to the Green Turbo powers were completely severed, the key and morpher were gone. "What has happened to me?" he wondered aloud, his voice shaking. 

As he had done many times before, Carlos scaled the tree outside his room and slipped in the window, being careful not to disturb the candle. 

Once in the familiar surroundings, the former Green Turbo Ranger could relax a bit. Searching through his clothes, he sifted through many of the green shirts before ignoring them all together and selecting a black, long-sleeved, high-necked shirt, donning black jeans as well. Searching through his dresser drawer he pocketed a few hair ties and used one to pull his black locks into a tail at the nape of his neck, and hooked a pair of sunglasses into the collar of his shirt. 

The entire time he'd been in his room, Carlos had avoided looking in the mirror. For some reason he couldn't fathom, he feared whatever it was the mirror might show him. Having completed dressing, the black clad young man forced himself to look into that shiny surface. What he saw confirmed his fears. Nothing. He had no reflection. 

Staggering back from the shock, he felt something bump the back of his legs forcing him to sit heavily on his bed. For several minutes he simply stared into the mirror that reflected only the contents of his room. Finally he pulled his gaze from the mirror and inspected himself. His skin was paler than normal, his canines were longer, sharper. Instinctively he knew that they would grow when the time came to feed. Instinctively, he knew several things, like that his eyes were glowing a faint emerald green instead of the normal red of most vampires. He also knew that he was stronger and faster than a normal human, as strong and fast as in his former Ranger form if not more so. His senses, all of them were enhanced. If he concentrated he could hear the scraping of a mouse as its fur brushed against the wood of a cabinet downstairs. He could hear the rodent's heartbeat… That sound called to him, the sound of blood being pumped, of life, a life he no longer possessed. Hunger. He could feel his fangs aching, growing longer as the hunger began to build.

"No!" the word croaked harshly. Carlos slipped out he window and fell lightly to the ground. Instantly, he began running. Out of the city and into the desert. He didn't stop until he saw the otherworldly structure he used to think of as a second home. 

_They'll understand, they've got to understand…_

Carefully he approached the concealed door to the Power Chamber. It did not automatically slide open to admit him. 

"Dimitria, Alpha! It's me, Carlos! Let me in, please!" he hollered as loud as he could manage. For several minutes, nothing happened. Carlos sighed and turned dejectedly to leave. Then he heard a whisper of machinery behind him and he spun to see the portal open and the well-lit hallway. Without hesitation, he entered the building and made his way to the main chamber. Inside, he was greeted by Alpha 6.

"Yo, Carlos… uh… how ya doin?"

"Not so good, Alpha. Have you figured out what's happened to me?"

The little automaton cocked his head, "Our scaners say you're no longer alive. But they also say that you _are_ you."

Carlos nodded slowly. "I think… I'm a vampire, Alpha. Count Nocturne… he turned me into a vampire."

"Oh geeze…" muttered the robot.

"Carlos," the young man looked up to the ethereal vision of Dimitria in the ion tube. "I am truly sorry for what has happened to you. But the only thing I could do for you, would destroy you."

Carlos nodded. It had been what he'd expected. "I just… I wanted to let you guys know that I'm all right. As all right as I can be anyway. And… please, don't tell the others. It's best if they don't know.  If they just think I'm dead."

"Carlos, come on buddy, you gotta' tell your friends," protested Alpha.

"No, it would be too hurtful. I've got to leave this place and I don't want them thinking I might be coming back." He sighed. "Something is calling me. I'm not sure what, but I've got to go."

"Before you leave, Carlos, there are three things I must tell you," said Dimitria. "First, you will always be a Ranger, your connection to the Power and to the Grid is permanent, nothing can break it or take it from you. Not even death. Second, the pull you feel is Count Nocturne attempting to control you. Most vampires when newly created are under the complete control of the vampire who created them. Not you, and I am uncertain as to why this is."

Carlos turned those two bits of information over in his head, staring at the floor. Then he looked up to find Dimitria standing before him in her human form. "Third. You will be missed Carlos, we all love you and losing you is a heavy weight on all our hearts." Dimitria raised her hand and a small green crystal suspended from a black metal chain appeared. "Take this, it is but a sliver of the Turbo Power, but you will need all you can get in the life you've been drawn in to."

"Thank you Dimitria." He hugged his mentor, then Alpha.

"You're always welcome here, Carlos. The Rangers of Earth will always be ready to help you."

The young man smiled and nodded, then turned and left. He felt two calls, and he could no longer deny the hunger. 

After several minutes, Carlos had reached his destination. The Angel Grove Zoo. Easily, he vaulted the wrought iron fence, and made his way through the sleeping animals until he reached the more passive herbivores. His senses were especially delicate to the pumping of the creatures' hearts. The lifeblood that flowed through their veins. _Hunger, need, desire._ Struggling, Carlos controlled the urge to begin slaughtering the animals around him. Silently, carefully, he sank his fangs into a sleeping antelope, drained only what would take the edge off the hunger, then moved to the next and took a bit more, then to the next until he was satisfied. They never even stirred in their sleep. 

Standing, wiping the blood from his lips, Carlos's eyes shined. He felt invigorated. Powerful. The young vampire could still feel Nocturne's call, feel the attempted geas. Now he went to the creature that had stolen his life. It was time for a little revenge. 

~*~

Carlos made his way through the warehouse district of Angel Grove. It was just past midnight, no one was on the streets. The pull directed him right to an old building that had taken battle damage way back in '93 during one of the original team's first battles and had yet to be fixed. Nocturne was in there, no mistake about that, but Carlos couldn't be sure that the creature was alone. 

Carefully, Carlos made his way thorough the shadowy rubble littered throughout the building past half demolished walls and doorways without doors. His eyes adjusted easily to the nearly lightless environment. Finally, near the back of the building in the second basement, Carlos stopped before a door, behind which, he was certain Count Nocturne was waiting. Trying to act as though he was not under his own command, Carols opened the door and walked into the room.

Nocturne sat on a chair that looked to have been constructed of bone, two scantily clad, young female vampires attending him. Golden stand torches around six feet tall burning with a blue fire. The rest of the room was cloaked in shadow, Carlos wasn't even certain he was still in that rundown warehouse he'd entered.  There appeared to be no others in the room. 

"Ah, Carlos! Welcome, my child, the land of the night dwellers. Where have you been? I've been calling you all night."

"I had trouble getting out of the hospital," Carlos lied quickly. 

"I see. Well you're here now." Nocturne eyed the young man quickly. "I expect you to show some respect to your Master, Carlos. Kneel."

Carlos felt Nocturne force his will upon him, but it was peripheral. This so called 'master' had no control over him. However, he thought it best to keep the appearance of forced servitude, at least for now. Smoothly he went to one knee and bowed his head.

"That's better," complimented Nocturne. "Would you believe that this city of yours has absolutely no vampire society?"

"Being the city protected by the Power Rangers tends to have that effect. Little crime, no vampires," replied Carlos, grinning indolently. 

Nocturne frowned. "I suppose so." He looked at Carlos for a few moments, then continued. "That being the case, I had none of my kind to play with, so I had to make some companions," the vampire purred while stroking the chin of one of the vampiresses. 

Startled, Carlos looked up, studying the faces of the girls, but they were no one he recognized. Nocturne smiled at his expression. "Still some humanity in there, boy? Some spirit?"

Carlos shrugged and forcefully smoothed his face, but kept quiet, unable to trust his voice not to betray him.

Suddenly, Nocturne scowled. "What's that?" he pointed at the crystal hanging around Carlos's neck.

"Uhh.." Carlos stammered, his mind racing.

"Give it to me!" and the vampire snatched for it only to have his hand lanced by green energy. Howling in pain, Nocturne recoiled from Carlos who stood and backed away, tucking the crystal inside his shirt. 

"It's mine and you can't take it from me," Carlos growled. The vampiresses hissed at him. 

"I may not control your power, boy, but I do control you. Remember that." Carlos matched Nocturne glare for glare. "We leave tomorrow at sunset. I suggest you find a dark place to sleep for the day. Now go." The girls had begun to paw at Nocturne, running their hands through his silvery hair and pulling at his shirt. 

Carlos left quickly.

Finding a small room that he could secure with a remarkably intact chair under the handle of the door. Putting his back to the wall he slid until he was sitting, rested his arms on his knees and put his head on his arms. What was he going to do? A part of him wanted to storm into Noctune's room and rip the evil creature apart. That part was quite adamant. Another part of him wanted to go back to Dimitria and ask her to destroy him. The rest of him had no idea what to do. 

Carlos felt like he should be crying in frustration, but no tears fell. So much for revenge, all he'd done was pretend to be under the older vampire's control. Even if he did destroy Nocturne, what would he do after that?

"You have to go on."

Carlos jumped to his feet. There, standing in the room was a figure in the shining green armor of the Desert Thunder Turbo Ranger. 

"What? Who are you?"

"I am a manifestation of power. Specifically, the Green Turbo Power." The voice was at once like and yet entirely unlike his own.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos tried to hide his disbelief. After all, for a Power Ranger, the impossible was usually commonplace. 

"I am here to tell you that you need to go with Nocturne. To find out about the vampire society. To find out about yourself."

To the Ranger's right, there was a swirling of black light and another figure appeared. This one had the armor of a Ranger, but the armor was black with a white bar across the chest bearing five colored squares. Without preamble, the second armored figure addressed him. 

"I am the Black Lightstar. A power you were expected to hold. A power currently without bearer."

Carlos nodded vaguely.

"I am here to tell you that what happened is not what was expected to happen. There are no predetermined paths, only the more and less likely ones. This path is one of the unlikely ones. Make good use of it."

Carlos had all manner of questions running through his head, but there was one he found to be the most important to him. "Who has taken my place on the team?"

"Zackary Taylor, the original Black Saurian Ranger, has been called back to action." It was impossible to tell which of the armored figures had answered the question. 

Carlos nodded, relieved that someone the others would trust had taken the position. Though he did wonder why it was Zack who had returned and not Adam. 

"We must go now, but there is someone else who wishes to speak with you." The two armored figures disappeared in sparkles of light leaving the room empty but for Carlos and a presence he could not detect. 

Carlos waited until a black robed and hooded figure sporting black-feathered wings stepped out of the shadows. The former Ranger's eyes were glued to the other, not daring to say a word. 

"Death is not evil, young nosferatu, it simply Is. And, though I do not approve of undeath, it is not evil either, though most who are cursed with such unrest are. You are an anomaly. A Champion of Light a holder of the Power, cursed with hunger for the lifeblood of the living. Follow your heart, Carlos Vargas, and your days as a Champion are not over. Succumb to the corruption…" The dark figure paused for a moment. Carlos didn't have to ask to know what would happen if he succumbed to the corruption. "You are beyond my reach now. This can be a blessing or a curse."

And then Carlos slept. 


	2. World of Night

**_Disclaimers:_**_ I do not own Carlos, nor do I own his last name of Vargas.  If I understand correctly, his last name is canonically Vallerret or something similar.  I do believe that Ellen Brand gave him the name Vargas, if anyone knows otherwise, please let me know.  _

**_Timeline:_**_ This takes place after my version of 'Carlos and the Count'._

**_Warning:_**_ There is swearing and violence and suggestions of sex.  If you've read any of my other stuff, this is probably turned up a bit from that.  Considering the nature of the characters involved in the story, this shouldn't be a surprise._

_If there are any questions, comments and/or concerns, don't hesitate to email me. Randelm@hotmail.com_****

**World of Night**

A Taste of Vampiric Politics

For a week, Nocturne and his three newest slaves traveled east in bat form at night, finding old abandoned buildings to take refuge from the sun.  In each of those buildings, Nocturne was able to construct his throne room like chamber, with the bone throne and blue flamed golden torches.  Carlos would find himself a secluded area if he could manage, while Julie and Karen, the vampiresses, occupied Nocturne's time.  They fed on wild animals, deer, bear and the like.  Julie, and Karen tore into the prey leaving gruesome scenes.  Carlos did his best to leave his prey alive.  

Every day, while Carlos slept, he dreamt.  Sometimes the dreams were of he and his friends battling Divatox's goons, those always made him fiercely proud and he awoke from them with nonexistent tears of regret in his eyes.  He also dreamt of pallid faces framing glowing red eyes, of blood, owned and stolen splattered on dirty walls, sharp claws and rough fur, of difficult gruesome battles.  Those dreams made him fear for his future.  

There was another kind of dream Carlos had been having since his conversion from the mortal life.  Unfortunately, the only manner in which he could define it was that he could remember none of it.

"We'll be there before the sun rises," announced Nocturne as the four of them were preparing to leave.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Carlos

"The hub of vampiric society on this continent, both literally and metaphorically.  New York City."  At first, Nocturne had refused to answer Carlos' questions, becoming angry and telling the young vampire that he had no right to be bothering him with trivial inquiries.  After a couple of days however, the Count seemed to be regarding him less as a slave and more as a student.  Carlos wasn't sure he particularly liked that turn of events.  

The four transformed into bat form and began winging their way east and after only an hour of travel, they could see the outskirts of the city.  The masses of pinpoints of lights created a striking view and as the four touched down on a deserted street and returned to humanoid form, Carlos found himself able to admire it.

"Quit staring," snapped Nocturne, shaking Carlos from his scrutiny, "We've got to hurry."  The Count hurried down the dirty abandoned street, Julie and Karen at his heels.  

"Hurry?  What for?" asked Carlos jogging to catch up.

"Politics," replied Nocturne, "You wouldn't understand."  

Carlos bit his tongue but continued to follow his 'master', keeping an eye on the shadows that filled this abandoned area.  Slowly but surely the buildings they passed began to look less dilapidated.  People began to pass by them, bums and street people mostly.  Carlos ignored the catcalls and requests for money, trying desperately to keep the hunger that was assailing him with all these prime arteries surrounding him, under control.  It was obvious to Carlos' eyes that the two girls were having to be restrained from simply going on a rampage and feeding right there.  

They walked a couple of more blocks, then Nocturne turned down a dark alley, the kind where you wouldn't want to meet a goon like Rygog, or a vampire for that matter.  The stench filled Carlos' nose making him glad he didn't have to breath.  For several minutes the four navigated the twisting narrow space in silence.  Quite suddenly they emerged from the alley into an empty street.  The buildings here were tall and quite professional looking, very sleek.

Nocturne pointed at one of the buildings, "There, that's where we're going."

The four began to cross the street when from out of nowhere five figures dressed in varying cuts of black appeared, baring their way.

"Well, well," said the one in the middle.  He appeared to be in his mid-thirties with slicked back black hair and piercing blue eyes, but Carlos could tell though some sense he had come to think of as his vampire sense, that this was an old and powerful vampire.  "If it isn't Count Nocturne come back out from underneath the rock where he'd been hiding."

"Count Ulrich," acknowledged Nocturne, his voice bitter and just a hint frightened.  Karen and Julie were hiding behind Nocturne, hissing at Ulrich and the four younger vampires who flanked him.  

"And what have we got here?" Ulrich turned his attention to the girls.  "New toys?  Pretty little wenches," his attention moved to Carlos and his brows drew together slightly.  "And a new warrior."  The last was said with definite interest.  Carlos wasn't certain what was going on here, but he suddenly felt like he was about to be pounced on from all sides.  

Ulrich raised his hands, thumb and middle finger poised as if about to snap, "Let us see how yours stand up to mine, shall we?"

"You're not playing fair," Nocturne half growled, half whined, "your four to my three."

Ulrich shrugged, "Life's a bitch," and snapped his fingers.

Carlos found himself targeted a by blonde guy with blue eyes that looked even paler combined with his nearly white skin.  Instantly the former Ranger was in a defensive stance.  When his opponent threw a punch, Carlos was startled.  It wasn't that the attack was unexpected, but that it was so slow.  Sure the guy was faster than a normal human might be, but Carlos found himself filled with an energy much like when he'd been morphed, and easily dodged the blow.  Somewhat fascinated by his own speed, Carlos continued to dodge the other's attacks and his opponent began to get sloppy, showing his anger and baring his fangs.    

Suddenly he heard a scream and glanced over to where one of Ulrich's goons had ripped a sizeable chunk out of Karen's left arm.  Carlos also noticed that Nocturne has his silver saber out and was keeping his opponent at bay while Julie's opponent seemed to simply be playing with her.  

Carlos' momentary distraction cost him and he felt three punches in quick succession.  Staggering back a bit, the young vampire's ears were filled with the rumble of thunder.  He knew his eyes were glowing brightly green, and he retaliated with an overhead ridge hand, the attacking arm edged with emerald light.  The other vampire had no time to scream, his eyes simply grew a bit wider, and then his head was flying through the air to bounce down the street a ways.  There was very little blood signifying that the re-deceased had not fed recently.

The battle rage having ceased him, Carlos moved on to the next enemy.  Karen was unmoving on the street and her slayer turned just in time for several hasty blocks as Carlos launched a flurry of attacks.  The two right punches met with resistance but the left staggered his opponent and a side kick knocked him to the ground.  

With instincts borne of fighting off masses of Piranatrons, Carlos spun, already attacking and caught Julie's former opponent, sending him flying into the other one Carlos has just pitched.  The two got up, snarling and showing their fangs.  Carlos just waited for them to come.  For the first few attacks, Carlos simply dodged, finally he redirected the blow of the enemy on his right into the other, then followed up with a series of powerful kicks that had the two groaning and backing up towards Ulrich.

Carlos looked to where Nocturne was still battling his enemy in time to see the Count slide his blade into the other's chest.  Upon contact the other vampire's skin began to bubble and steam.  Nocturne withdrew his blade in a move whose skill somewhat surprised Carlos, the Count brought his blade around and took off the other's head.

The two bruisers were advancing on him again, and Carlos lost his patience.  "I've had enough of this," he growled.  That rumbling in his head began to increase and he focused it towards his hand and released it from there.  A thunderous crack split the air, knocking the two back and causing Carlos to stumble back a bit himself.

There was a moment of disorientation, and when he could think again, he quickly surveyed the situation.  Three vampires lay dead, Karen, the one Carlos had beheaded, and the one Nocturne got.  Ulrich's other two were lying against the building on the other side of the street, but if he concentrated, Carlos could tell they were simply unconscious.  Nocturne still had his blade drawn and was moving up next to Carlos while Julie cowered behind them glancing occasionally at Karen's mangled and unmoving body. 

Nocturne smiled at Ulrich.  Ulrich, Carlos noted, seemed to have been unfazed by the thunder, his hair was all in place, his black suit immaculate.  "You lost, Ulrich," said Nocturne.  "We have a score to settle, you and me."

"Please," returned Ulrich, with a flip of his hand, "You're not worth my time.  You, however," he turned to Carlos, "Now you're something interesting."  Carlos glared and eased into a defensive stance.  He could sense something about the man that implied great power of a kind he knew nothing of.  

"You move like a warrior and have a magic within you that…" Ulrich trailed off a bit.  "It's old and alien, I've never felt anything like it...  And I've been working with magic for a long time now."  The old vampire's smile widened and he threw a contemptuous look towards Nocturne.  "My old friend here was lucky in snagging you.  However, if you work for me, I can give you power like Nocturne only dreams of.  This dated piece of trash isn't worth your time, young warrior.  I can help you go far in the society of the night dwellers."

"Don't you dare betray me, Carlos," Nocturne's voice was likely meant to be threatening, but it came out more panicked.  He could feel his 'master' attempting to control him and realizing that it wasn't working.  Carlos didn't even look over at Nocturne, he kept his gaze locked on Ulrich.

"I won't trade the devil I know for one I don't.  I'm not a part of your games.  I'm not like you."

Ulrich chuckled, "Indeed, _Carlos_," the former Ranger felt chills run up his spine at the way his name had been said.  "I've never taken an enemy's head with as much detachment as you just did."  Carlos felt the sudden need to throw up.  "Think on it, young one.  There is much that I can teach you that he cannot." Ulrich indicated Nocturne with a contemptuous thrust of his chin.  A moment later he dissolved into mist and was gone.

Carlos took a deep breath and let it out slowly, allowing the practiced movement to relax his muscles.  He very firmly kept his eyes from his slain opponent.  

"Well, my _diona_," said Nocturne softly, "I am quite pleased with your performance."

"Aside from our enemy," said Carlos, "Who was that guy?"

Nocturne resheathed his blade, the two stood looking not at each other, but at the doors to the building that was their destination.  The yellow light from inside, spilling through the glass doors and onto the street.  A deceptively inviting scene.

"That was Count Ulrich.  He and I have been enemies since we first met each other.  He is the reason that I am now in disgrace with the Council."  They stood there for a moment and Carlos noticed Julie standing behind them, her posture betraying her fear.  "Well then, lets go," and Nocturne began striding forward, Carlos a step behind him and to his right, Julie moving furtively behind the two of them.  

The doors opened automatically to admit them and they entered an expensive lobby.  Black marble veined with white and grey decorated the floor and the columns that stretched the twenty plus feet to the ceiling.  Shiny metal elevator doors stood closed and Nocturne pushed the glass button that lit with a red light in order to call the car.  Carlos ignored the pricey décor, his thoughts moving quickly.

_Shit, I'm in deep now.  I've allied myself with the man who took my life and drawn the attention of his enemy.  And now I'm involved in Nocturne's personal battles, both physical and political.  I don't want this, I don't want to get caught up in some war I know nothing about… but what power.  I move like I could as a Turbo Ranger.  I have some sort of inner power, it must be the connection to the grid, but it's reacting oddly with my undead status.  _

The doors opened and the three of them entered the elevator.  Nocturne pushed the topmost button and the doors slid shut.  Music hummed happily and wordlessly out of the speakers making an odd counterpoint to the somewhat tense situation.  When the doors opened again, they were confronted with a long hallway that ended in an ornately carved, heavy wooden door.

Nocturne began striding down the hallway, his confidence evidently boosted by the battle outside.  Carlos and Julie walked side by side behind him.  

Carlos leaned over to her slightly, "Don't let these bloodsuckers know you're afraid," he whispered.  "If nothing else, _act_ confident."  

She looked at him, startled, and nodded, but her posture didn't change.  They achieved the door, which opened silently without any physical prompting from them.  Quickly, the three entered the room beyond.

It was large and circular.  The light was all a soft white glow, but concentrated on specific spots.  One of these spots was an area on the floor in front of a long table with several old vampires sitting behind it.  Their faces were mostly hidden in shadow.  Shadows on shadows, that was all else that was visible in the room, though Carlos could detect the presence of several younger vampires lurking in those lightless places.

"Count Nocturne," intoned one of the people at the table, Carlos was unable to tell which one.  "You have arrived on the final day of your probation.  You are ready to stand your trial?"

Nocturne stepped forward and bowed deeply.  "Honorable members of the Council, as I have stated before, I am innocent of the charges leveled at me.  To prove such, I choose trial by combat.  My _diona_ will defend my honor."  Nocturne gestured towards Carlos who suddenly felt several pairs of eyes on him.  His instincts were telling him that something big was about to happen, and it was gonna happen to him.  

"Very well," it was a different voice this time, "_Diona_ of Count Nocturne, prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself for what?" he asked angrily, falling into a defensive stance.

Nocturne disappeared into the shadows, taking Julie with him and Carlos found himself alone in the lighted spot of the dark room.  

For a few moments nothing happened and Carlos' nerves tightened.  Suddenly three black clad vampires rushed Carlos from the shadows in a surrounding maneuver.  Tensing his legs, Carlos waited until they were close, then sprang into the air leaping over his attackers.  Two of them didn't react in time and ended up slamming into each other, the third stopped, looking over his shoulder at where Carlos landed.  The scene would have been comical if not for its deadly seriousness.  

Spinning, the former Ranger met the charge of the one who had kept his feet.  Planting one foot, he caught the other's punch using his moment to throw the vampire to the ground.  The other two had struggled to their feet and Carlos closed in on them, not wanting to allow them to launch any more offensives.  A quick series of punches took both of them down.  Carlos stood, waiting for them to get back up, but they laid there groaning, unwilling to stand and face their adversary.  

Looking to the table where the council sat, Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"In order to prove your lord innocent, you must kill your opponents," none of the elder vampires seemed to move, but Carlos thought he knew which one had spoken that time.

"My _what_?" he asked incredulously looking at the one he believed to have spoken.  "In any case, I don't kill unless I have to."

There was no response from the council.

"Carlos!  Look out!"  The shout came from the shadows and he thought it to belong to Julie.

Throwing himself forward into a roll, Carlos managed to avoid a flying tackle, then sprang up to his feet.  The other two were circling him warily as the third regained his feet and began following suite.

"Kill or be killed, young warrior," the voice came from the table, but Carlos' attention was on his opponents.  

Two of them attacked and Carlos managed to block the attacks.  He was about to follow up the block with an attack of his own, but the third attacked and he had to turn his attention there.  _I'm still much faster than them, but if they continue to coordinate their attacks like that…_

For several minutes, Carlos concentrated on avoiding and blocking his opponents' attacks.  _'Kill or be killed…'_ Growling, Carlos concentrated inward and found that well of power that was a rumbling storm over hot dry land.  The power reacted to his call and he shaped it and focused it.  The sensation was much like when he called power for a morph, but this time, as when he'd called the thunder outside, he was the one shaping the power.  

Clapping his hands together loudly, a visible wave of energy shot out from Carlos in a ring.  The verdant heat struck his opponents who began to scream in agony.  Their flesh began to bubble and they dropped to the ground writhing uncontrollably.  Carlos closed his eyes, feeling sick at the sight, but their screams continued for several more moments.  When all was silent he opened his eyes to see the Council looking at him, Nocturne stood next to him, Julie behind him.  His opponents were visible now as acid eaten clothes and bleached skeletons.  Carlos averted his gaze.

"Count Nocturne, by the victory of your _diona_, you are found innocent of those charges brought against you.  You are reinstated into the Council of Vampires and all property taken from you during your time of probation shall be returned.  You and your people are free to go."

Carlos ignored the voice and everything else around him, allowing Julie to lead him behind Nocturne until he was shown a door that he was told led to his rooms.

"Shall we go feast to celebrate our victory, Carlos?" asked Nocturne.

"I'm not hungry," the young vampire replied, his hand on the key of his door.

"We've not fed since the day before yesterday," countered Nocturne looking at Carlos oddly.  "And after the battle…"

At that mention, Carlos could feel the hunger begin to rise in him, could feel his fangs ache with the need for it.  Concentrating on that warm dry place with the dark clouds overhead, Carlos could feel the hunger subside.  Shrugging, he locked eyes with Nocturne, "I'm just not hungry, I am tired though."

"Suite yourself," and Nocturne left.

~*~

A couple of hours later, Carlos stood staring out the window of the bedroom of the suite he'd been given.  It was like a fancy hotel room, furnished with a couple of large overstuffed chairs, a dark wooden desk and a huge bed.  The carpet was a patterned black and dark green as was most of the rest of the room and the rooms beyond.  The sky was beginning to lighten and far below people were moving about, readying themselves for the day.  It was tempting, so tempting to simply stand there at the window and watch the sunrise, allow its light to strike him and finish it all.  But no, he could still be a Champion of Light.

Firmly Carlos pulled the heavy curtains closed, plunging the room into near darkness.  Suddenly there was a tentative knock at his door.  Cautiously he moved to the wooden portal and looked through the eyehole.  Still suspicious, he opened the door and looked at Julie.

"Yes?" he asked, eyebrow raised.  

She bit her lip nervously, looking more human like than he'd ever seen her.  "Can I come in?" she asked, "I wanted to talk."  He motioned for her to enter and closed the door behind her.  She moved to the bed and sat on the corner, prompting Carlos to take one of the chairs.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Carlos realized he was going to have to take initiative.  "What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked her.

"Carlos, can you remember your life before you were a vampire?"

Carlos blinked, confused.  "Of course, can't you?"

Julie shook her head.  "I don't remember much, only waking up with Count Nocturne and then coming here with you and—and Karen."  The girl shivered.  Carlos felt like shivering too.  He looked at her, taking in her features for the first time; wavy brown hair to her shoulders, greenish-brown eyes, a slight frame with little build.  It was impossible to tell how old she had been before becoming a vampire, but Carlos guessed about them same as he, late teens.  She wasn't really wearing much, jean shorts cut very short and a loose t-shirt that stopped well above her belly button.  Carlos swallowed hard when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.  

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."  Julie's lip began to tremble and red tinged tears threatened to spill, Carlos couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I understand how you feel, but you can't show it or they've won."  Carlos stood from his chair and sat next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.  Immediately the girl wrapped him in embrace that he returned, awkwardly at first.  

She looked up at him, a tear had fallen from each eye leaving red streaks down her face.  She scrubbed at them with the back of her hand, managing to remove most of the liquid.  Slowly her hands moved from embracing him to working at the button of his pants.  Startled, Carlos moved away and she immediately put her hands in her lap, looking at him woundedly, again biting her lip in worry.  

"I'm sorry," said Carlos, "It's just that I… I never…" Shaking his head he simply repeated, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Carlos," Julie replied, moving closer to him again.  One hand went to his shoulder and from there began tracing designs over his well-muscled torso.  The other hand went to his knee, which she began gently rubbing.  "Nocturne's busy tonight and… well, I don't want to be alone."  The hand on his knee began moving slowly upward.

Carlos found himself most definitely responding, and certainly very confused.  He had died a virgin, and now… well, he was in a different world now.  Julie's hands again went to the button on his pants and this time he didn't resist; instead he found his own hands at the fastening to her shorts.  The clothes were soon dressing the floor as the two undead bodies moved in rhythm, and all the while Carlos was thinking of a yellow clad brunette who he'd never told how he really felt.


	3. The Hunt and the Hunters

_Disclaimer: __I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers is property of BuenaVista Entertainment. Other influences include but are not limited to Bram Stoker's Dracula and the Marvel Comic character Blade. This fanfiction is for entertainment use only. No part of this story may be reproduced without permission. _

_I can be contacted at Randelm@hotmail.com_

_(Jan 03 '04) _

The Hunt and the Hunters

Carlos sat quickly upright, startled to wakefulness from the dream he'd been having. It was the same dream, the one he could never remember, the one he'd been having since his conversion into a vampire. There had been a warrior… in dark armor… But then it was gone, and hard as he tried, Carlos could not remember it. 

There was slight movement next to him and Carlos looked down at Julie. Her smooth pale form was very alluring, but instead of pursuing that line of hormonal thought, the young vampire slipped from between the bed sheets and quickly got dressed, tucking the green crystal inside his shirt. 

A quick glance at the clock told him it was 9:15pm. The sun should be well down by now and presumably the vampiric world would be awakening. Carlos was trying to decide what he should do, when there was a knock at the door. There was a squeak from the bed and a rustling of fabric. Carlos spared a glance to see Julie having buried herself under the blankets. 

Quickly, Carlos went to the antechamber, closing the bedroom door behind him, and answered the knock. It was Count Ulrich. 

"Good evening, Carlos. May I come in?"

_A vampire cannot enter a home uninvited._ The scrap of lore came unbidden to Carlos' mind. 

"You do realize," said Carlos, still standing in the doorway, "that Count Nocturne considers you an enemy? I'm sure he'd take it amiss if his _diona_ were found to be speaking with you."

Ulrich chuckled, and there seemed to be real amusement behind it. "Indeed. So, may I?"

Carlos considered for a moment, then gestured for the other vampire to enter. The Ccount walked into the living space, selected a chair and sat down. 

"So, what can I do for you?" Carlos took another of the chairs.

"Oh no, Carlos, it's what I can do for you." Ulrich smiled, baring his fangs a bit. "A _diona_… do you know what that means, Carlos?"

The young vampire simply smiled in return.

"Does he say nothing because he does not know and does not wish to expose his ignorance, or because he does know and wishes to keep his knowledge hidden?" Ulrich chuckled again. "Then, for the sake of exposition, I shall tell you. A_diona_ is a sort of apprentice. A personal warrior, heir to his lord's property. Needless to say, one usually ends up killing the other."

"What is it you wish, Ulrich?" Carlos left off the title of 'Count' on purpose, looking for a reaction. He was not disappointed. 

Count Ulrich sneered, "You think yourself better than me boy?"

"I barely know you," countered Carlos, "And am new to this… style of life."

"Yes," Ulrich's features smoothed, "Yes, of course." The vampire's eyes narrowed and he fixed Carlos with a stare."You have power, and everyone knows it. I can offer you so much more than Nocturne. I can teach you more about this life than he ever could."

Carlos smiled. "And would I become your, diona? Fated to kill you, or be killed by you?"

"It is the vampire's lot to kill or be killed, Carlos."

"So, I work for you and you teach me how to be a vampire. That about it?"

Count Ulrich stood quickly and a red aura flared about him momentarily. "Do not make light of me boy. I am a powerful man. If you're not with me, you are an enemy."

The moment Ulrich had stood, Carlos felt every nerve straining to stand and prepare to defend himself. However, something deeper spoke to him, telling him to remain calm. "I didn't realize that a politician of your caliber was prone to losing his temper." That's right Carlos, keep baiting him, see just how far you can dig yourself. Carlos couldn't keep himself from wanting to irritate this man. 

The vampire took a deep breath, more reflex than anything, as vampires did not need to breath, and looked at Carlos."You could be great, Carlos. Lord of the Dark, how does that title strike you?"

"I'd have to go though you to get there," countered Carlos, "I don't think you'd allow that. Besides, I don't want to be great."

"Than what do you want? Work for me and you'll have it." Ulrich all but snarled.

Carlos was saved from answering by a knock at the door. "Come in," he invited loudly before Ulrich could do anything.

The door opened and Count Nocturne entered. The vampire had taken two steps into the room before he stopped and stood quite still. "What is going on here?" Nocturne demanded. 

"Ulrich here," Carlos noted the Count clenching of his jaw at the lack of title, "wanted to talk," said Carlos. "But he was just on his way out."

Ulrich glared at Carlos, Nocturne looked mistrusting. Carlos tried to keep his own expression neutral. 

"Indeed. I can see there is nothing here worth my time." Ulrich stood and swept out the door.

Nocturne turned his gaze upon Carlos. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Not much to tell," responded Carlos. "Ulrich came in here offering to teach me." Carlos turned and drew back the heavy curtains revealing the darkened city below. He realized he was turning his back on a tenuous ally, one who might decide it would be easier to kill him now. However, he was fairly certain that Nocturne wouldn't do anything too rash. Still, when the other vampire responded, Carlos felt himself jump a bit. 

"And, what did you say to him?" Nocturne sounded as though he was still halfway across the room, but when Carlos turned, he found the older man to be right behind him. 

Carlos couldn't help but swallow nervously. "I told him I wasn't interested."

"I see."

Nocturne backed up suddenly and smiled. "I'm hosting a hunting party tonight. As my _diona_ you are invited to come."

"Hunting party," Carlos repeated with some distaste.

"Yes. And I will not be humiliated because you have some lingering human tendencies." Nocturne was glaring at Carlos. 

Carlos put on an air of indifference and shrugged, "What's involved?"

"You'll see." Nocturne moved towards the door. "I'll send someone to fetch you in half an hour. Be ready." He turned to Carlos as he opened the door. "Oh, and… consider Julie to be my gift to you for doing so well in the trial of combat." 

As soon as Nocturne was gone, Carlos took a deep breath. He was playing a dangerous game, and he knew it. Going back into the bedroom, Carlos found Julie sitting up in the bed, the blankets held to her chest. She looked to be crying, but no tears fell form her eyes.

"Are you alright, Julie?"

She nodded. "I heard… what Count Nocturne said."

Carlos hunched his shoulders self-consciously, "Ah." For several moments, neither of them said anything. "Nocturne has invited me on a hunt," Carlos finally said, "as you probably heard. You are welcome to come as well."

Julie nodded. "Is… is there anything you wish of me right now?" she asked tremulously and she dropped the covers from her chest. 

Carlos' eyes widened a bit. His body was most definitely having a reaction, but he fought down the urge. "Get dressed, we leave in half an hour." He then turned and went back into the living area and began moving the furniture to the walls making a fair sized area of space. Standing in the center of that space, Carlos closed his eyes and looked for the calm, as Adam had taught him.

_"__Adam, I'm really not in to martial arts," Carlos said as the two of them sat in the park after a particularly frustrating soccer practice. _

_Adam just smiled his patient smile and responded, "I don't intend to teach you something you didn't ask for, Carlos."_

_Carlos raised an eyebrow smiling slightly, "That was awfully cryptic, Adam."_

_Adam grinned. "In order to help you with your temper, I plan to show you some relaxation techniques."_

Carlos nodded and listened attentively as Adam explained the deep breathing and meditation. It was kind of embarrassing admitting his own weakness but Carlos was very good at soccer and knew it. That was another of his weaknesses, overconfidence. Therefore, when a teammate messed up, or worse, he did, he tended to get angry. Adam was a good friend and coach however, and so when Carlos had come to him for a solution, Adam had provided, without any sort of condescending attitude. 

That first session hadn't gone so well, Carlos just couldn't stay focused, but Adam hadn't given up on him and Carlos continued until he had learned to reign in his temper. He had learned to master his emotions when needed and he used that training now to focus. Moving his body though the fluid motions of kata, Carlos relaxed. Somewhere within himself he could feel the warm dry place that was like and yet so incredibly different from his turbo powers. 

"Carlos?"

Julie stood dressed in her cut off jean shorts and t-shirt. She was looking at him uncertainly and it took the young vampire a few moments to realize that someone was knocking on the door. Quickly he moved to the door and opened it. Count Nocturne stood there with several young vampires behind him. Each of them was dressed in black, though some more extravagantly than others. All eyes were glowing red and Carlos could feel their hunger

"Are you ready Carlos?"

The former Ranger could feel the lust of the others threatening to take him over, to wash him away and leave only a bloodthirsty vampire behind. Taking a deep breath and holding on to the warm power that hung around his neck, Carlos kept himself under control. "I'm ready," he said calmly. 

Nocturne grinned and the group began to move down the hallway and quickly out of the building. Julie, Carlos noted, was caught up in the fervor of the rest.

The group was traveling quickly through darkened alleys and Carlos moved with them. He was still finding it difficult to keep himself separated from his companions. He could feel Nocturne leading them and knew that if he wanted he could challenge the older vampire's authority and possibly win despite his inexperience. Before Carlos had dismissed that thought, they were among humans. Several of the younger vampires, the lowest of Nocturne's little group immediately pounced upon them, including Julie. Carlos managed to restrain himself.

There was surprisingly little screaming. The vampires moved quickly and quietly. Their vicious claws swiped efficiently if grotesquely, ending the lives of their victims. Further, the humans were pathetic. Half starved, unclean, and generally far from sober. Then the vampires began feeding. Carlos began to feel sick, when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

"I'm glad to see you did not succumb to the menial feeding like a lesser vampire," Nocturne said quietly. There were only himself and the older vampire not currently gorging themselves. "There are more… refined prey for us on this hunt."

Soon the vampires had emptied their meals and yet were still hungry, and so they began to run again. Julie paced Carlos and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her blood smeared face smiling manically. He kept his focus on the desert with the dark clouds, wishing that he were not part of this hunt, of this bloody experience. Several times the vampires came upon a group of derelict humans and quickly slaughtered them. Every time the 'lesser' vampires fed, Carlos and Nocturne simply watched them, Carlos with a detachment so as not to become violently ill and Nocturne with the air of one who is amused at children. 

While the hunt was feeding on a group of homeless camped in a small, out of the way park, Nocturne lead Carlos away from them.

"They shall gorge themselves on this last group," the older vampire said. He lead Carlos down a street and suddenly the two found themselves on a more populated, less broken down part of the city. People wandered lazily from restaurants to cars, or one club to another. The two vampires stood at the corner, watching. Each dressed in black, Nocturne in Victorian fancery and Carlos in contemporary tee shirt and jeans. Each was wearing dark glasses to hide the glow of their eyes. 

"There," Nocturne had pointed to a group of girls who had just walked out of a bar. They were dressed like typical clubbers out for a night on the town. Most importantly, however, they were apparently heading for an alley… a typically clichÉ dark alley. "Come." With that, Nocturne glided silently towards where the girls had disappeared. Carlos followed, trying to think of a way to stop what was about to happen. Once in the alley, the vampires could easily make out the figures of the four girls despite the pitch-blackness. 

The girls were talking and giggling, quite oblivious as to what was about to happen to them. Carlos could feel the faint bond between him and Nocturne and through that bond was a lust for body and blood. The younger vampire stumbled at the nauseating feeling. That's when the screams started. 

Carlos knew when Nocturne leapt at his prey, could feel the other man's power reach out to paralyze his victims. 

And then another dark clothed figure smashed into him with a loud ki-yi. The young vampire was stunned into not moving as the figure dressed in black trench coat, brimmed hat, and armored clothes began raining down blows upon the quickly retreating Count Nocturne. 

Carlos was so caught up in Nocturne's battle that he almost didn't detect the presence behind him. Whirling around he found a similarly dressed person as the one fighting Nocturne. Quickly falling on the defense, Carlos blocked the strikes aimed at him. His opponent was fast, too fast for an ordinary human, but Carlos was faster still. The vampire blocked the first several blows then landed one of his own eliciting an exhalation of air. 

Peripherally, Carlos sensed that Nocturne was losing his battle. He found it difficult to care. If Nocturne were destroyed by one of these black clad warriors, Carlos wouldn't shed a tear. But he did have himself to think about, he wasn't ready to die again just yet. 

What sort of people are these that attacked a vampire by surprise? Carlos wondered. 

But then Carlos could hear… no _feel_ Nocturne calling to the others and knew that soon these two warriors would be outnumbered. The warriors seemed to feel it too, each broke off their attack and leapt up to the top of the building on Carlos' right. 

"After them!" Nocturne shouted.

The lesser vampires streamed past Nocturne and Carlos and began quickly climbing the wall. Nocturne glared at Carlos then leapt after them, a moment later, Carlos followed. On the roof of the building, there was no evidence that either warrior had been there, but the vampires searched about anyway. 

"Who was that?" Carlos asked Nocturne.

The older vampire was growling, his eyes shining red. "Those people are hunters. Vampire hunters. Those two appeared in this city just before I was… before I left. They are… feared by the lesser among us."

Carlos nodded thoughtfully. "Are there many vampire hunters here?"

"There is a guild, based somewhere in Europe. They have had a chapterhouse in New York City since the mid 1600's. We are at constant war with them." Nocturne was now pacing along the edge of the building as his vampires slowed in their search and began to return to him.

"It is only two hours until sunrise," Nocturne addressed the group snarling. "I still must feed. I don't want to see any of you until tomorrow!" And with that, the vampire leapt into the air and disappeared into the night. 

The vampires began to disperse slowly and somewhat confusedly. Some of them looked to Carlos questioningly. 

"Go home," Carlos told them and felt the power. Cautiously Carlos took hold of that power and exerted it purposefully."There is nothing left to do here. Go home, rest, await Count Nocturne's orders tomorrow night."

The vampires all began to head back towards the vampire safe house. Julie, however, approached Carlos cautiously. She still had dried blood on her face and clothes. 

"You're coming too, aren't you?" she asked him, ducking her head slightly.

"Yes," responded Carlos, "Give me a moment." The young vampire stretched out his senses using both his vampiric abilities and his Ranger power. He could feel Julie, her body saturated with fresh blood and those vampires he had just ordered home. More distantly he could feel Nocturne, but the older vampire was shielding himself… he did not want be found. Of the two dark warriors however, there was nothing. 

Carlos sighed and together with Julie, returned to the high-rise. 

~*~

It was twelve noon and Carlos found himself deep in the archives located beneath the vampire safe house. Row upon row of leather bound books and scrolls covering five levels. There was a wealth of knowledge located in these cellars dating back before the time of Christ, though Carlos feared to touch some of it for fear of destroying the ancient tomes. Rubbing at his dry eyes, Carlos stretched his back and looked up from his reading. 

The book was a description on the Vampire Hunter's Guild. Started in the 1490s in eastern Europe in response to the undead resurrection of Vlad Tepes Dracul. Carlos had, of course, heard the many myths and legends about the infamous Count Dracula, and even read various historical texts on the Dark Prince, but reading about him in a vampire's library gave the former Ranger the chills. As though just thinking his name might summon the most powerful and evil vampire ever. 

According to these texts, Dracula spent several years gathering power, and consorting with dark spirits in preparation to take over the mortal world. It had been the actions of the heroes of the Hunter's Guild who had stopped the vampire and saved humanity. The book continued to tell how the need for the guild spread and so in response, it grew rapidly. 

Carlos rubbed at his grainy eyes and closed the book, taking it back to the shelf where he had gotten it. Somewhat sluggishly, he walked to the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the floor of his room. 

The hallways were dimly lighted; there were no windows of course. Carlos was nearly at his door before he noticed someone standing before it. 

"Who are you?" he asked. Carefully, Carlos stretched his senses to the man. A low ranking vampire with little of his own power. 

The man bowed. "I am here to deliver to you a summons." 

The vampire held out an envelope and Carlos took it. The man bowed again and left. Carlos unlocked his door and entered, then he opened the envelope and retrieved the paper that was inside. 

_Carlos diona'Nocturne_

_Your presence is requested in the main council chamber today at ten o'clock post meridian. _

_-Rhaul Augistn_

Carlos stared at the letter for several moments. He closed the door behind him and set the letter on the counter. The room was dimly lighted though it was enough that Carlos could see well enough. He walked into the bedroom where Julie lay sleeping. She hadn't even bothered to take off her bloodied clothes or wash off the blood from her face and hands. Carlos tried not to think badly of her, the vampiric instincts were strong and it wasn't entirely her fault. He stepped into the bathroom and got into the shower. The hot water felt nice. 

When he stepped out of the shower, the clock read 12:45 pm. His body felt tired and hungry. He hadn't fed since he'd entered the city. His body ached for blood. Carlos closed his eyes and stretched out to the desert, the warm dry place that was his shield against the bloodlust of undeath. Slowly the feeling went away. Carlos went to the living room of hte suite and laid down on the couch. He had several hours before he was supposed to meet the council. 

In his mind Carlos remained in the desert, the black and green decor of his suite blocked out by his eyelids. Instead he saw the grey black clouds covering the sky. Purple sage and tall cacti dotted the landscape, buttes cut into the horizon, the air smelled dry and clean. Free of impurities. 

A figure moved in the distance. A black shadow against the landscape. It walked towards Carlos. 

"Carlos."

He sat up quickly, roused from his sleep. He'd been having the dream again. The dream of a black armored warrior but this time he'd been in the desert. There had been something else, something important. 

The lights were on. Julie was standing over him looking at him worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You were saying something."

Carlos looked at her sharply. "What was I saying?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, you were mumbling." She had washed off the blood and changed into some clean black clothes. She looked worried. 

The clock read 9:20 so Carlos got off the couch and began to look for his clothes. 

"I sent your clothes to laundry," Julie offered after a moment. 

"I'm going to need something to wear," said Carlos a little exasperated. 

Julie's smile was feral. "Oh I don't know." She swayed towards him causing him to back up nervously. "I'll bet I can think of something we can do that doesn't involve any clothes." She reached for the towel but Carlos dodged out of the way.

"I'm meeting the council at ten o'clock," Carlos said hastily. "I really don't have time... uh time to waste."

Julie stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "There are plenty of clothes in the dressers. Some one delivered them last night."

Carlos nodded and went into the bed room and began digging though the dressers. Julie followed him and sat on the bed swinging her feet back and forth whimsically. 

"Speaking of last night," Julie continued to talk. "How come you didn't come to bed? It was lonely here by myself."

Carlos began to dress with his back to her. "I was studying."

"Studying? Studying what?"

He pulled a black tee shirt over his head and turned to face Julie. "I've never been a vampire before. I thought I'd see if I could learn anything about it."

Julie didn't seem to have anything to say to that. Carlos combed his hair and pulled it back into a tight tail. 

"You sure you don't want to delay this meeting?" Julie cajoled. 

"I don't think the council of vampires are a group of people you just blow off." With that, he left the room. 

~*~

The council chamber was set up as before, with all the lights on him and everywhere else in blackest shadow. Carlos stretched out his vampirc senses. Five vampires sat before him at what was presumably a table. They were very old and very powerful. 

"Carlos diona'Nocturne," intoned one of the council members. "We have received information that last night you battled with representatives of the Vampire Hunters Guild. Is this true?"

Carlos kept his expression neutral. "Yes."

There was silent conversation among the Council. Carlos could only hear the mumblings on the edge of his consciousness. Telepathic speech. He thought that if he tried, he might be able to hear. If he concentrated his power... Suddenly, voices sprung into his mind. They were as clear as if the elder vampires were speaking aloud. 

"He is a neophyte, he knows nothing of our world."

"You would violate his rights based upon that?"

"The best of our warriors are falling to these Hunters and we know nothing of them. Diona'Nocturne has shown a surprisingly high level of power. We can send him to engage the enemy and watch him from here."

"And what of Count Nocturne?"

"Nocturne is a spoiled brat. He was simply fortuitous in obtaining his powerful student."

The thoughts traveled quickly between the two most powerful of the council as the others listened. They showed no sign that they detected Carlos eavesdropping. 

"This council is meant to protect the rights of our people, not exploit them."

"That is what I'm trying to do, Rhaul. Diona'Nocturne actually has a chance to engage the Hunters and survive providing us with valuable knowledge."

The other did not reply. The conversation had taken no more than seconds. Finally, the voice belonging to Rhaul spoke. 

"Carlos diona'Nocturne. You have been selected by the Council of Vampires for an important mission."


End file.
